Overwhelming passion
by OrionFowl
Summary: A prank of Athena's first goes incredibly wrong- then goes in a completely unexpected, if pleasant direction. Written for the Phoenix Wright Kink meme. Smut contained inside. Please read with caution.


**A/N: This is the third and final one-shot I've written based off a prompt. This time, it's very naughty NewWoods content, with a twist. So without any further delay, it's time for smut!**

 **Overwhelming Passion**

Athena only meant to hide in Robin's closet as a prank. Having swung by the prosecutor student's house to find the door unlocked but the house empty, Athena decided to hide away to surprise her friend, peeking out a crack in the doors.

When both Robin and Juniper entered the room, Athena almost left the closet to greet them both- but something about the way they sat next to each other on Robin's bed made her stay. When they started talking to each other, Athena was able to pick it up with her special hearing.

"Are you sure your parents aren't coming home anytime soon, Robin?" Juniper asked nervously.

"Sure I'm s-u-r-e!" Robin exclaimed cheerfully. "Dad's in the middle of a trial and Mom's helping him. They won't be back for at least a few hours."

"Knowing you, that still might not be enough time," Juniper said, smiling fondly. "But I do love that about you, Robin."

With that, Juniper leaned in to kiss Robin. All of a sudden, Athena felt really awkward about her decision to hide herself away to play a prank. Leaving the closet now would just kill the mood and greatly embarrass Athena to boot. Well, Robin was the type of person that never stood still for long. Hopefully Robin would take Juniper out somewhere so that Athena could leave too.

Meanwhile, the makeout session showed no signs of cooling down anytime soon. If anything, it was getting more heated with every passing second, as Robin placed her hands on Juniper's hips and Juniper placed her hands on Robin's shoulders. Then something happened that Athena wasn't prepared for- Juniper reached for the zipper on Robin's jacket and began pulling it down.

Athena had to clasp her hands over her mouth to keep herself from gasping. The defense attorney knew that Juniper and Robin had started dating several months ago- Athena even lent Junie some aid in winning Robin over. To think that in those few months their relationship had advanced this much. Athena wasn't sure she was prepared to witness what was about to happen, but at the same time she couldn't look away.

After Juniper removed Robin's jacket, the prosecutor student took off her own shirt, leaving her clad in only a bra. Juniper next removed Robin's sweatpants, leaving her half-naked. A strange feeling started to bloom inside Athena, seeing Robin's tanned skin and her toned body.

"I don't think it's fair that I'm only one the only one stripping down, Juniper!" Robin said cheekily. As the two girls had arrived here after school, Juniper was dressed in her school uniform. So Juniper removed the top half of her own uniform while Robin busied herself removing the Judge student's skirt. In the closet, Athena found her own body growing hot at the sight of her best friend's milky-white skin and soft curves, now also covered only by underwear.

The defense attorney was so hot, in fact, she found herself taking off her yellow jacket, loosening her tie, unbuttoning her shirt- before Athena knew it, her own bra-clad chest was exposed, if unseen to the other two people in the room. Yet Athena was too hot and bothered to care.

As for the young lovers, Juniper next fumbled at the straps to Robin's bra. "May I, Robin?" Juniper asked timidly.

"I'm all yours, my l-o-v-e," Robin said seductively. Right before Athena's eyes, Juniper snapped open the bra, letting it fall to the floor. Juniper removed her own bra next, before the two girls helped remove each other's panties, finally leaving them completely naked.

But it was far from over- in fact it was only just getting started. Juniper and Robin drew in for a passionate kiss, their bodies pressed close together. And in the closet, Athena drank in this private show, one of her hands going towards her soaked panties.

With a surprising gentleness, Robin guided Juniper to the bed, laying the judge student on her back. The judge student looked up at Robin, lust in her eyes and her chest heaving. Robin put her hands on Juniper's breasts but didn't say or do anything else.

"Please... please Robin," Juniper begged, panting. "Do... what you want with me."

"If that's what you want, then I'll be more than happy to give you the time of your life!" Robin leaned down and started kissing Juniper on the neck. Robin's hands in turn massaged Juniper's pale breasts, fingers pinching at light-pink nipples. Juniper's moaned with every kiss, and those moans became louder the more Robin used her hands on Juniper's chest.

Athena brought her free hand to own chest, and she imitated what Robin was doing on herself. The defense attorney had to actively suppress her aroused noises, but she was very aroused at what she was seeing. At this point Athena was too far gone to think about what she was currently doing.

"This feels... so good, Robin," Juniper said in between gasps. "But I want... to do the same for you... so please allow me to make you feel good too."

Juniper wrapped her arms around Robin, then brought her close so that their chests were pressed together. Caught off guard, Robin let out a surprised gasp, before grinning widely.

"You can be full of surprises, Juniper!" Robin exclaimed, her face bright red and her eyes glazed over. "Let's do this together, then!"

In the closet, Athena slipped her hand into her panties, with her other hand still playing with her chest. While still partially dressed, Athena's shirt was wide-open, her bra undone, and her skirt halfway down her legs. Stroking her pussy, Athena began panting under her breath.

Robin and Juniper, still hugging each other, rubbed their chests together more, Robin now moaning alongside Juniper. Then they drew in for another kiss, a kiss deeper and more heated than anything that they had ever done up until now.

Athena masturbated herself more furiously, her face flushed red and her panting a little louder- but not loud enough to alert the other two women in the room.

As much as she didn't want to, Robin separated her body from Juniper's, and Juniper even pouted at the how sudden Robin stopped. "Don't worry, Juniper! I want us to become o-n-e. So give me a minute, and we can feel good together!"

Juniper nodded, so Robin moved her body down so her pussy was even with Juniper's. The judge student instantly understood what Robin's plan was, so raised her hips so that her pussy was touching Robin's, while also wrapping her legs around Robin.

Robin was the first one that started grinding her hips, which caused Juniper to bring Robin in as close as possible, gasping and moaning. Juniper did her best to move her hips in rhythm with Robin, which seemed to pay off by the fact that Robin started moaning Juniper's name over and over.

As the lovers grinding their pussies against each other, their passionate moaning became louder, their skin became slick with sweat, and Athena found herself approaching her limits as well.

Finally, Robin threw her head back and screamed as she orgasmed, as Juniper followed soon after with a series of sharp gasps. Robin collapsed on top of Juniper, and the judge student hugged her lover, stroking her hair gently. For a moment they enjoyed each other's company in peace. Until-

 _"No, don't stop! More!"_

Athena froze as Widget cried out this statement, it's loud, high-pitched voice finally catching Juniper and Robin's attention. Robin got out of bed to approach the closet. And before Athena could do anything Robin opened the closet door, leaving Athena completely exposed.

"Thena! What are you doing here," Juniper exclaimed, shocked to see her best friend.

"I- I can explain, Junie! I hid here because I want to play a prank on Robin. But then you both showed up here, and I didn't want to interrupt you guys, and I-"

Athena didn't know if this situation could be saved. It didn't help that both Juniper and Robin looked very attractive, all disheveled and exuding the afterglow from sex.

"Was that Widget I heard just now," Robin asked, grinning in a playful manner. "Because if it was, then it sounds like you enjoyed the s-h-o-w!"

Athena couldn't really deny that. Especially when considering the fact that Athena still had her hand down her panties, something the other girls were staring at. "I don't know how this happened. I just kind of lost control of myself."

Robin took Athena and guided her out of the closet, and the defense attorney was too dazed to resist. So Athena was too dazed to resist when Robin put Athena on her bed.

"What are you doing, Robin?" Juniper asked, her eyes still on Athena's partially exposed body.

"Well, it would be rude to just kick Athena out, and a shame if she didn't get to feel what we just did," Robin said. "So just this once, I was thinking we could help her out. What do you think, Juniper?"

"Well, I think that..." It was clear that a part of Juniper was seriously considering the idea, and any inhibitions she might have had were lowered in this intimate atmosphere. "If Thena really wanted to... I don't think I would... mind."

"Yes, please!" Athena exclaimed still consumed in lust. "Juniper, Robin, I'm almost there. So please..."

"Glad that's settled! I thin I know what to do first. Follow my lead, Juniper." Before Athena could react, Robin pulled down her bra, exposing the defense attorney's breasts. Robin leaned in and began kissing and suck on Athena's right breast, while Juniper took care of the other breast. Athena felt her arousal return in full force, Widget a bright pink.

Athena's body soon began twitching as Juniper and Robin used their hands to massage Athena's waist, while they stepped up their oral efforts on the defense attorney's chest.

 _"Stop teasing and just fuck me already!"_ Widget eventually exclaimed. Athena blushed but looked down at her currently neglected pussy.

Juniper also flushed at that forward declaration. Even so, she put one of her hands down Athena's panties. Not one to be left behind, Robin followed suit.

The two girls didn't hesitate to start fingering Athena, who arched her back and moaned without restraint or shame. This only made Juniper and Robin work harder at pleasing Athena, nibbling at the defense attorney's nipples and finger-fucking her deeper.

Athena couldn't take it anymore. With Robin and Juniper's fingers still deep inside her Athena came, giving one final scream of pleasure. The events of the day overwhelmed her, and Athena collapsed on the bed, falling into a deep sleep.

"We should let Thena rest," Juniper said as she stepped away from the bed.

"Yeah, we should. I wouldn't mind taking a shower with you now, Juniper!" Robin exclaimed cheerfully.

Juniper blushed again. "I'd like that as well... but what if we wake Thena up?"

"You say that like it would be a bad thing for any of us."

 **A/N: Even by my standards, this one-shot got really crazy, but I enjoyed writing it regardless. I hope everyone likewise enjoyed this spicy little treat. I will always keep writing, so keep an eye out.** **Until then, this has been Orion Fowl, and thank you for visiting my Corner of Romance!**


End file.
